walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Mask Quests
Before Woodfall Temple The following is a list of masks you can get before you even go to the Woodfall Temple. You will need to do a series of intermediate to very difficult tasks, depending whether you're familiar with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. However it will take you a couple of 3 day cycles to get them. Plan these tasks accordingly, if you save the Bomb Lady (midnight on 1st day) and get the Blast Mask, you wont be able to get the Keaton Mask the third day on the same cycle. Also, don't spread yourself too thin, if you find that you were not able to get a couple of those masks in a 3 day cycle, play the Song of Time and start again. Confused? Read each mask's section below as there are many details to help you on your way. Here are the masks you can get: *Deku Mask *Great Fairy Mask *Blast mask *Bremen Mask *Kamaro's Mask *Bunny Hood *Kafei's Mask *Keaton Mask *Postman's Hat Deku Mask When you start the game, there is some interesting information the Mask Salesman will share with you, but not much to do here for now. He's quite selfish and all he wants is Majora's Mask back. Once you leave the building every second counts, so be quick! Immediately when you come out of the double doors, you will need to find ways to make it into the top of Clock Tower above you; unfortunately it opens only at midnight on the third night. You can not slow down time until you get your Ocarina, so moving will have to do now. Pause the game even when you're reading guides! First move forward (yes just forward) and there is a set of stairs in front of you toward your right, enter than area. There is a stray fairy you want to get in the Laundry Pool, she's flying over the water. You'll need it to reach the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town. Now leave that section and look toward the Clock Tower. North Clock Town is beyond the entrance behind the Clock Tower building, so you must move forward, go up the ramp (move around the tower pass one of the exits), enter the next exit; that's where your journey begins. You can tell which it is, because it has two big balloons. Go to that cave you see on top of the ramp there, the Great Fairy will now grant you "Spit Bubbles". When you come out, launch a spit bubble and hit the purple/blue balloon. Talk to the boy, he will challenge you to find his friends, two of them are in that section one behind a slide, the other is pretty visible. Go to other parts of town and explore. Catching those boys involves some pretty tough tasks, including climbing on top of some buildings. There are many flower pads around, so use them to aid you, one of them is occupied by a greedy Business Deku Scrub who keeps telling you the flower is "his property"; then comments something about a Moon's Tear, ignore it for now. If you successfully catch all boys, you'll get access to the Observatory in East Clock Town. Once you gaze through the telescope toward the top of Clock Tower you'll see the Skull Kid, then a Moon's Tear will fall outside, so stop gazing and start moving (the rock landed outside of that door next to you). Who do you give that priceless piece of relic? You might think "not to that greedy scrub"! Well, that's it, as strange as it sounds go back next to the Clock Tower, and give him the invaluable Moon's Tear, then he'll give you the spot. Now, you can launch to the Clock Tower entrance and get a piece of heart! There is a bank in West Clock Town you can save your rupees there, otherwise you will lose them permanently at the end of the cycle; so make sure you remember to visit often to save them securely. When the Carnival starts (midnight 3rd night), you only have 5 minutes once the fireworks blow, so if you decided to go sightseeing, make sure to come back right away! You'll face the skull kid and you have no weapons, except spit bubbles! Those things will get you a long way, so start spitting! You'll get the Ocarina, learn the Song of Time and the rest is history. Fortunately, you keep your Ocarina but to get your rupees back you need to go back to the bank. Tatl will tell you to see the Mask Salesman (turn around and go in) and you should, for this is the way you will obtain the Song Of Healing and your first mask in the game: The Deku Mask! Great Fairy Mask Remember the Laundry Pool and the stray fairy floating above it? You need to catch that stray fairy again and go back to the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town (the one with the balloons). The procedure is so easy it's one of the easiest masks to get; the Great Fairy in North Clock Town will let you have it. *'But I can't find the stray fairy there?' - If it's nighttime it will be floating in East Clock Town, above a few crates near the Stock Pot Inn and the Milk Bar. Use the Deku flower nearby and you should be getting it in no time! NOTE: Stray fairies are something that you will need to keep getting as needed after you save, because the Great Fairy Fountains always get reset. Good news is, you get to keep the effects the Great Fairies give you indefinitely. ;) Blast Mask Before 12 midnight of the first day, make sure you are in North Clock Town (again the one with the balloons); you will see a man hiding. His name is Sakon and he is a thief! Why is he so suspicious? Well because he's watching someone to rob! Make sure to stop him before he runs with the Bomb Sac from the old lady at the Bomb Shop and she will reward you with the Blast Mask. You can also now buy the Bomb Bag upgrade in the Bomb Shop! IMPORTANT: You should only use your sword to stop him, using any other method (arrows or hookshot for example) will cause him to explode. You will not get the mask if that happens! *'What the heck, what does this mask do?' - I've never really used it myself, it is supposed to replace your bombs. Unfortunately, it is too close to your face so how CAN you avoid getting hurt? In tight spots where bombs are nowhere around I suppose it could be useful. (Can be used safely, if using shield before blasting) Bremen Mask Another mask that's fairly easy to get, go to the Laundry Pool at night on first and second day. He will just give it to you, because he feels guilty about stealing it. *'So, what can this mask do?' - Press and hold B''' while wearing it, now link is a musician! I'm not sure where you can use this mask for now, but '''baby chicks are very attracted to it! Kamaro's Mask Right about now, you should be able to get the Kamaro's Mask. It's an easy mask to get if you are familiar with Termina Field. There are gigantic mushroom shaped rock platforms around the entrance covered with ice (come'on don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about)! While on the field (do not get down the ramps) facing the icy entrance, move left then keep going. Look for a gossip stone, you will also see a rock you can bomb later. One of the gigantic mushroom platforms there, is close enough to jump onto from the ledge. If you happen to have the Bunny Hood already (see below), use it to aid you at jumping further; but you don't need it if you're quick enough. There should be a ghost there dancing after midnight. He wants to spread his dancing throughout the world, but he can't because he's dead (don't ask me how come you can see him cos' I dunno)! Anyhow, heal his restless soul with the Song Of Healing he will be delighted; and he will reward you with Kamaro's Mask. Link can do a dance in front of the Twins sisters dancing in West Clock Town at nights, they'll be totally impressed! Bunny Hood Romani Ranch's boulder will be cleared up by the third day. With the Bremen Mask now you can go to Romani Ranch and line up chicks. It takes some time to get all the way to the back of the Ranch, this place is probably 3 times bigger than Ocarina of Time's Lon Lon Ranch! So make sure you play the Song Of Time backwards to make time move half speed. Make sure to enter the building with little chicks painted on the front. The guy there is depressed, all he cares for before the moon hits is to see the young chicks around him completely grown. Then he says he doesn't care about anything else, believe him. There are a total of 10 baby chicks, and when you put on your Bremen Mask you can play a sweet tune if you press B'''. You must line them all up, and they will pop like pop-corn into big full grown chickens! He will be so happy he will give you the '''Bunny Hood. Save your Rupees in West Clock Town and play the Song of Time to save your game and go back to 1st day. The Bunny Hood will aid you with running while wearing it, now you're twice as fast! Kafei's Mask You can't really do anything with this mask this early, but you can get Keaton Mask and Mailman's Hat on the third day if you follow the procedures correctly. Go to Mayor Detour's wife's office in East Clock Town as soon as it hits 10:00 o'clock in the morning of the first day and talk to her. She is in the room to the right of the counter, and you must be quick; because if Mr. Gorman gets there first, they'll have an argument and she will forget all about the investigator! She will say some stuff about Kafei and she will ask you to go look for him. She then gives you Kafei's Mask. If you have passed the Great Bay Temple there is a guide about the Anju and Kafei's Quest here. You should try to talk to Anju in the Stock Pot Inn around 1:30pm as soon as she gets to the counter after lunch. Keaton's Mask If you haven't passed the Great Bay Temple but still want this mask, then follow this advice. First of all, you need to do the procedure above to get Kafei's mask first on the first day. You can let time go by do not play song of double time and preferably, time should be in normal speed. Go to the Stock Pot Inn in East Clock Town around 2:00pm and talk to Anju while wearing Kafei's Mask. She then asks you to meet her at the kitchen at 11:30pm. Make sure to be at the kitchen before 12 midnight! Once you finish talking to Anju, she gives you a letter, put it in a mailbox outside immediately. The Mailman will deliver it to Kafei at the Laundry Pool at exactly 3pm on the second day, be there! Wait for Kafei to get in the room and go through the door, anytime between 4pm & 10pm. Talk to Kafei and listen to his story of misery and woe. He will then give you a pendant, it is important to deliver it to Anju as soon as possible, because otherwise she will flee to Romani Ranch by the third day. At this point (on the second day) you can play song of double time to bring you to the dawn of the third day. Go back to the Laundry Pool the door you went in yesterday will be opened after 1pm, try to get there before 10pm. Turns out, that's the back door of the Curiosity Shop and the owner was keeping Kafei safe in there. Kafei is no longer there, but the Curiosity Shop owner is, he will tell you some valuable information. He will give you Keaton's Mask and a letter Kafei wrote to his mother. At this point your quest is not over yet, read below to get the Mailman's Hat, which is basically another "mask". Keep the letter with you! *'What is this mask good for?' - Well, you have surely seen the grass that crawls away when you strike it with your sword. Use the Keaton Mask then strike the grass, and you'll get a nice surprise. Mailman's Hat If you haven't passed the Great Bay Temple but still want this hat, then follow this advice. First of all, you need to do the procedures above to get Kafei's Mask AND Keaton's Mask first. All set, you should be on the third day, and if it's not 6pm yet, you can play song of double time to make it the night of the third day. Head over to West Clock Town. Now when it hits 12 midnight (yes that's right) go to the Post Office, it is the door to the left of the Swordsman Training shop. For the first time you will be able to interact with the mailman who is panicking in his room about the moon. However, he still has one more delivery to make before the moon hits. You will help him with that, give him the letter to mother that Kafei wrote. Quick follow every one of his footsteps! He will end up at the Milk Bar I don't think you can come in, but you must wait for him to come out. Mayor Detour's wife has ordered him to flee and she doesn't care about her fate. Catch him before he runs away! He will then give you Mailman's Hat. Congratulations, now you are allowed to check mailboxes for mail! Before Snowhead's Temple The following is a list of masks you can get before you go to the Snowhead Temple. Remember, right after you pass Woodfall, you're told to pick up a present in the Deku Shrine. Since you have the Bunny Hood at this point, it should be much easier to get. I did this without the Bunny Hood before I knew about this, IS NOT FUN :( I don't recommend it without the bunny hood!! Your present will be the Mask of Scents! *Mask of Scents *Goron Mask *Don Gero Mask Mask of Scents Getting this mask will be much easier with the bunny hood. I suggest you do this first or be prepared to try it several times. When I was a newbie I read a walkthrough just as I was done killing Odolwa. Not knowing much about the bunny hood. Sure enough, in the page I saw a warning in bold letters "I strongly suggest you use your bunny hood to be able to get this mask". Familiar with Ocarina of Time, I had no idea that the bunny hood had a purpose in this game; which is to make you faster! In short, after you beat Odolwa, you will be granted access to a place next door to the Deku Temple, to the left. If you're familiar with the entrance where you snuck-in by using the beans, the place you need to go is at the opposite side of the temple. Goron Mask By now you probably noticed an inaccessible mountain entrance covered in ice (looking from Termina Field). Strange because that area should be covered with molten lava as it sits on top of an active volcano. After you have beaten Odolwa and gotten arrows, you will be able to enter and visit the Goron Village which is also strangely covered in snow and ice. Freezing-gorons all around need your help! When you enter the Goron Village drop to the lowest platform by maneuvering down the spiral way. You will eventually arrive at a "dock-looking-like" edge; where the owl sits and greets you. He will instruct you to follow his feathers through an abyss; and into a Shrine. The feathers rest on top of invisible platforms. You must navigate the "abyss" or the "chasm" (whatever you like best). In the Shrine you will find the Lens of Truth. Sure enough when you come out, you should be able to use it to see the platforms. Coincidentally, there has been a goron's ghost (the ghost of Darmani) stuck there for a while. If you speak to him; he will be surprised that you can see him. You must follow him and do as he says to find his tomb. It is a long way to his tomb so keep up! Finally when you get there, he will tell you about his broken soul due to not being able to save the Goron Village from being buried in ice. He says he tried to go to Snowhead Temple to drive the evil spirits there, but he was blown away by the gust of icy wind; and died from the fall. Strangely enough, same thing happened to me at least 20 times until I found out I needed the Goron Lullaby to be able to proceed! His feelings are really hurt about losing his life, and he is not able to rest in peace. So he will ask that you use your magic to somehow make him feel better so that he can rest. The Song of Healing will do the trick, and with that he will be granted a chance to come back to life, when you wear his mask. You now own the Goron's Mask. Before Great Bay Temple You'll need the Hookshot for some of these masks, but you can get the Hookshot from the Pirate's Fortress before you go to the Great Bay Temple. As long as you save all the eggs, and learn the New Wave Bossa you can play the Song of Time and you'll have the masks plus, you'll be able to enter the Temple when you're ready. *Stone Mask *Romani Mask *Circus Leader Mask *Garo's Mask *Mask of Truth Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask